Lorsqu'ils arrivent en ville
by Nekookami
Summary: Lorsque les Jasdavid arrivent en ville, avec une pensée commune: prouver que le "lien" est puissant.  Songfic! Review? même si demandé comme ça, c'est pas très engageant, j'vous l'accorde...


**Bon, premier essai…oulà c'est bien peu…(me débrouille mal avec ce site en anglais, moi…)**

**Jasdero: Tu aurai pu trouver un peu plus d'aspiration! Hi!**

**David: T'as intérêt à ce que des gens trouvent ça sympa, sinon tu va DEROUILLER!**

**Moi: Ah, mais il fallait se plaindre avant. Si vous voulez vous plaindre, faites la queue, comme tout l'monde u_u**

**David (braque un pistolet sur ma tempe droite): Y A INTERÊT, COMPRIS?**

**Moi: O….Okay. On s'calme, hein? Bon, gentils lecteurs, une review…(ayez pitié…)**

La nuit avait installé son manteau sombre sur la grande ville.

Seuls quelques lampadaires étaient restés allumés à cette heure avancée du soir, n'offrant qu'une mince sensation de sécurité aux rares badauds encore debout: un voleur, un assassin, une crevette en chaussettes auraient pu se tenir à cinq mètre d'un passant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu venir.

La lune apparaissait seulement en croissant fin, comme un immonde sourire un peu fou qui narguerait les humains grouillant en contrebas.

**_Quand tout l'monde dort tranquille_**

**_Dans les banlieues dortoirs_**

**_C'est l'heure où les zonards_**

**_Descendent sur la ville_**

Pour parfaire ce tableau peu engageant, un brouillard persistant et sinistre avait décidé d'élire son territoire sur la ville.

Peu de monde encore debout, mais surtout des chasseurs de primes allant dans des bars mal famés à la recherche de sensations fortes, de quelqu'un à qui se frotter, au sens littéral même parfois; ou bien des aristocrates et des bourgeois peu prudents qui avaient décidés d'agrémenter leur ridicule vie d'humain en allant à quelque fête mondaine.

**_Qui est-ce qui viole les filles,_**

**_Le soir dans les parkings,_**

**_Qui met l'feu aux buildings ?_**

**_C'est toujours les zonards_**

Deux ombres fondues en une seule se découpaient sur les murs des bâtiments blancs d'une rue adjacente à la Grand rue principale, qui comportait bien moins de circulation.

Elles avançaient d'un bon pas, comme si le brouillard ambiant ne les gênaient pas. Comme si le fait de n'avoir aucun repère dans ce territoire inconnu ne les gênaient pas.

Comme si….ils n'avaient rien à craindre, comme si ça ne les gênaient pas. Comme si ils ne devaient craindre aucune menace, parce que justement, c'étaient eux la plus grande menace en ville ce soir.

**_Alors c'est la panique sur les boulevards_**

**_,Quand on arrive en ville_**

Les deux ombres fendaient le milieu de la rue brumeuse, ignorant les passants d'allure menaçante ou non qui passaient à proximité d'eux. S'ils avaient été humains, entièrement, les deux adolescents, l'un brun, l'autre blond, ils auraient du avoir peur. Une silhouette plus imposante que les autres se dressa soudain devant eux. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, champion bodybuildé de bras de fer sur les docks, avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne d'adrénaline. Deux adolescents, deux freluquets, 1voilà une proie facile. Mais au moment de faire face, l'homme stoppa net.

**_Quand on arrive en ville,_**

**_Tout l'monde change de trottoir_**

**_On n'a pas l'air virils_**

**_Mais on fait peur à voir_**

Un spectacle étrange s'offrait à ses yeux. Il était partagé.

**_Des gars qui se maquillent, _**

**_Ça fait rire les passants_**

Les deux adolescents étaient maquillés d'une façon excessive: du mascara, du…rimmel. Des vêtements qu'on aurait mieux vu sur le « dos » de filles de joie:, des pantalons à lacets en cuir, et le brun avait même jarretière en soie noire qui lui enserrait la jambe gauche. Des plumes, des fanfreluches. De hautes bottes de cuir. Cela eut pour effet de faire sourire le trentenaire.

**_Mais quand ils voient du sang _**

**_Sur nos lames de rasoirs_**

**_Ça fait comme un éclair dans le brouillard,_**

**_Quand on arrive en ville_**

En revanche, les guns qu'ils avaient en main le firent vite déchanter.

Les deux jumeaux levèrent un même regard doré vers l'humain qui avait osé marcher sur leur trajectoire. L'homme sentit une force colossale sur ses épaules, une force qui le força à tomber à genoux.

**_Nous, tout c'qu'on veut c'est être heureux_**

**_Être heureux avant d'être vieux_**

**_On a pas l'temps d'attendre d'avoir trente ans_**

Les deux adolescents sourirent, l'un d'eux, le blond, lâcha un « Hi! » de satisfaction.

**_Nous tout c'qu'on veut c'est être heureux,_**

**_Être heureux avant d'être vieux_**

**_On prend tout c'qu'on peut prendre en attendant_**

Jasdero et David marchaient, sans dévier de leur route initiale. Ils étaient les Jasdevi, le « lien ». Rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer, le lien entre eux était trop fort, trop puissant. Ce n'était certainement pas un homme qui les ferait plier, se dénouer, se briser. Le lien ne pouvait pas être brisé.

La brume les enveloppaient, maigres silhouettes, frêles ombres dansant sur les murs gris, sur la route, dans l'air frais du soir.

**_Quand on arrive en ville, _**

**_on arrive de nulle part,_**

**_On est sans domicile, _**

**_On dort dans des hangars_**

Les Jasdevi n'avaient qu'un seul domicile, et ils l'avaient quittés dès qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de pourrir Cross de la part du Comte.

Jasdero sourit, sa bouche formant une ligne tordue à travers le fil qui lui couturait les lèvres.

Pas de lien avec un endroit.

Pas de lien avec le passé.

Juste un lien fort, indestructible, entre eux.

**_Le jour on est tranquille,_**

**_On passe incognito,_**

Ils avaient l'apparence de personnes à peine majeures.

**_Le soir on change de peau, _**

**_Et on frappe au hasard_**

Mais ils étaient en réalité un, deux, des 13 apôtres réellement choisis par le Seigneur.

**_Alors, préparez-vous pour la bagarre,_**

**_Quand on arrive en ville_**

Des descendants de Noé.

**_Quand la ville souterraine_**

**_Est plongée dans le noir_**

**_Les gens qui s'y promènent ressortent sur des brancards_**

L'homme tomba bientôt de tout son long à terre.

Des compagnons à lui virent à son secours, essayant vainement de le réanimer.

David eut un sourire sadique: l'homme ne pouvait pas aller mieux.

**_On agit sans mobile_**

**_Ça vous paraît bizarre_**

Il n'avait de lien comme Jasdevi. Quand une partie de lui n'allait pas bien, Jasdero était là pour le soutenir. Et inversement.

Pas besoin de mobile pour faire souffrir les humains.

**_C'est p't être qu'on est débile_**

**_C'est p't être par désespoir _**

**_Du moins c'est ce que disent les journaux du soir_**

**_Quand on arrive en ville _**

Il n'y avait aucune cohésion entre les humains. Pas de « lien » logique et indestructible comme les Jasdevi. Aucun partage.

Tuer, faire souffrir les humains, c'était plus qu'un jeu. C'était une façon de montrer aux humains à quel point ils leur étaient inférieur, à Jasdevi.

**_Nous tout ce qu'on veut, c'est être heureux_**

**_Etre heureux avant d'être vieux _**

**_On a pas le temps d'attendre d'avoir trente ans _**

Mais cette vengeance ne devait pas être prise au sérieux.

Ils aimaient rigoler avant tout. C'était une partie de plaisir.

Une façon de jouer, oui, mais avec un enjeu ô combien important.

**_Nous tout ce qu'on veut, c'est être heureux_**

**_Etre heureux avant d'être vieux _**

**_Nous on prend tout ce qu'on peut en attendant _**

Faire sentir aux humains que le « lien » était plus fort que tout, qu'il s'en dégageait une force qui pouvait tout surpasser, parce que Jasdero et David pouvaient faire en sorte que Un avec Deux deviennent le Tout.

Et le Tout était Jasdevi, uni par un lien puissant, que rien ni personne ne pouvait briser.

**_Quand viendra l'an 2000 on aura 40 ans_**

**_Si on vit pas maintenant, demain il sera trop tard_**

Vivre. Voilà un des objectifs de Jasdero et David.

Vivre jusqu'à ce que le « lien » se délie. Mais il ne pouvait pas être délié. Impossible.

Le B.A.-BA du « lien » de Noé, c'est justement qu'il ne pouvait pas être délié.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ce soir_**

**_On va peut-être tout casser _**

**_Si vous allez danser ne rentrez pas trop tard _**

**_De peur, qu'on égratigne vos Jaguars _**

Et le fait que certains humains, comme cet Allen Walker, croient pouvoir défaire ce lien, c'était une idée insoutenable pour les Jasdevi. Une insulte personnelle, un affront insurmontable.

**_Préparez vous pour la bagarre _**

La main de David se serra sur la crosse de son pistolet doré, dans un sursaut de rage, et il serra la mâchoire.

**_C'est la panique sur les boulevards _**

La main de Jasdero raffermit sa prise sur sa propre arme: le fil qui lui enserrait les lèvres se tendit à l'extrême quand un nouveau sourire se forma sur le visage du blond, qui lâcha un « Hi! » d'excitation.

**_Quand on arrive en ville_**

_I_ls allaient montrer au monde entier, et en premier aux exorcistes, que le « lien » avait son importance, qu'il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer.

Les Jasdevi allaient leur montrer.

**Bon, woilà, première fic, …..**

**Je vous rappelle gentiment svp, une petite review (sous la menace de Jasdavid qui me pointe un gun sur la tempe…HEEEEEELP!)**

**Merci d'avance! (paske mine de rien, le remerciement A son importance...)**


End file.
